


... on the Sand

by DaughterOfYith



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Relationships, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfYith/pseuds/DaughterOfYith
Summary: During their travels together across the Eastern Kingdoms, Mathias and Flynn decided to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	... on the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Time and travel on the seas weathered face and hand  
> He was different than the others in my village on the sand…
> 
> \- Village on the Sand, Blackmore’s Night

Flynn shifted on the bed, unable to find a comfortable position. The sheets were cool against his bare skin and normally he’d have welcomed the sensation, but that particular night it just made him more aware of being completely naked, and alone. It also kept his mind racing, which, if he was to be honest, actually happened to him more often than he’d care to admit.

He’d been travelling with Mathias Shaw for a while now, across the continent. And there was still so much for them to see. While the reason for their trip was anything but ordinary, they got to see each other in very mundane situations. They’ve been side by side virtually all day and all night for weeks now. While Shaw talked to his contacts and checked on all the precious artefacts the Alliance obtained over the years – many of which Flynn didn’t even begin to understand – Fairwind did a bit of sightseeing. But aside of that, they were together. Rode together, ate together, roomed together at the inns.

They saw each other’s daily habits, those little things that made a person interesting, made them who they are. What sides they liked with their dinner. How they spoke to complete strangers. Whether they fell asleep on their back or on their side.

All the tiny little things that only people who were very close would know about each other.

If not for the fact that they were almost constantly on the road, it would almost be like living together under the same roof. Perhaps, eventually, after the trip was done, they’d get to that point, too.

After all, despite having had a few small arguments along the way – what couple doesn’t go through those? - they managed to get this far. And Flynn felt no inclination to be anywhere else.

Apparently, neither did Shaw.

They arrived in Booty Bay, and after some overly detailed instructions by the spymaster on do’s and don’ts – as if Flynn himself didn’t know, what with his history on the seas – Flynn managed to convince the other man to take a break, and a stroll on the nearby beach. It was calming. The sand was warm as they walked on it barefoot, the water contrasting with its chill as it washed over them when the waves came in, the sun shining on their faces. He took in every little detail of Shaw’s smile, for it was as warm as the weather, it was satisfied, and stay there for longer than than the sailor could recall ever seeing it.

And somewhere along the way, the two of them decided that this would be the night.

Eventually, though, they had to go back into town, and that’s when they parted. The spymaster sent him ahead to the inn, saying he wants to get a few things done beforehand. As usual. Flynn went obediently, not wanting to argue or make a scene in public, especially before a night such as this. He cleaned up and laid down, naked, his heart beating just a bit faster.

It was going to be an important step in their relationship. He just hoped Mathias would get there soon.

He didn’t really know how long he’d been laying there, but finally the door opened and Shaw stepped in. He locked the door quickly and approached the bed, giving Flynn one of his rare, but warm and honest smiled. “Sorry it took so long,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I had a bit of trouble finding what we need.”

Flynn sat up. “What we need?”

Shaw reached into his bag and produced a large vial of oil. “Had to make sure it’ll be safe.”

“So you walked around town looking for anal lubrication?” the sailor forced a smile, but could not hold a blush.

“I was discreet. You’re forgetting who you’re talking to,” the spymaster touched his lover’s cheek. “Nervous?”

He placed his hand on Shaw’s. “Aye. A bit.” It’s been a while since he felt like that. Few of his lover had such an effects on him. “I envy you, you’re always so calm.”

Mathias moved Flynn’s hand to his own chest. His heart was beating so fast the other man could actually feel it. “Sometimes I just pretend.”

Before Flynn could say anything, their lips met in a soft kiss.

“You’ve done this before, right?” the spy asked.

A nod. “But it’s been a long time.”

“For me, too. We’ll take it slow.”

“Then you can start by taking these off,” Fairwind started fumbling with Shaw’s clothes, and soon they found their way to the floor.

They have seen each other in the nude before, though not entirely. The scars decorating Shaw’s body were nothing new to Flynn, but he was not used to seeing them just yet. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get entirely comfortable with them. Most looked like they were remnants of cuts, maybe a stab or two; one along his forearm, usually hidden by the spymaster’s glove, most around his abdomen, and a larger one on his chest.

Dangerously close to his heart.

Flynn put his hand on it as he kissed Shaw again, and quickly moved that hand lower, not wanting to bring too much attention to that particular scar. To the fact that he was worried – terrified – that whatever made it could happen again, and one of these days a blade would strike true.

“Did I mention how hot you are?” he asked, and meant it. The other man was lean and muscled, fittingly for someone whose profession relied on speed and agility. He contrasted visibly with Flynn’s slight belly, courtesy of all the alcohol.

Mathias allowed himself a chuckle, something even rarer than his smile. “A compliment from Flynn Fairwind?”

“I have a lot of those,” the sailor kissed over the pale neck before him. “For those I care about.”

Shaw gently pushed him away and onto his back. He then began to kiss over Flynn’s neck in turn, hands roaming over his entire body, seemingly at random, as if he wanted to take in as much of his lover as he could. Eventually he found his way to the already hardening cock and wrapped his fingers around it.

That little gasp was the best reward he could hope for, and he continued to gently run his hand along that length. Flynn looked at him, flushed, his eyes glossy.

Shaw’s heart skipped a beat.

“You’re amazing…” he said, kissing his away down Flynn’s chest until his lips met the tip of Flynn’s cock.

Another gasp, this one a bit sharper. And another one, followed by a low moan, as Mathias ran his tongue over the hardness. It’s been _far_ too long, he realized. He had forgotten just how good it felt to be able to please another man. He welcomed the heat, those delicious noises that reached his ears, the taste of skin and precome as he took the tip into his mouth.

“Oh, Tides…” Fairwind breathed, staring intently at the other man as he slowly moved back and forth. Mathias Shaw, the no nonsense, stoic spymaster of the entire Alliance, now busy with Flynn’s own cock in his mouth. That was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, with the knowledge that it was for him and him alone, and they only just started. “Fuck… Mathias…”

Shaw finally withdrew, breathing heavily, and was immediately kissed. They embraced closely, pressing skin against skin, and Flynn could feel the other man’s own erection. It felt thick, and made him shiver.

“Are you alright?” Shaw breathed.

A nod, and a nervous smile. “My turn to make you feel good…”

Mathias stopped the hand that was reaching down to touch him. “You will. But we need to get you ready first.”

Flynn glanced sideways at the oil. Right. They agreed beforehand how the night would go, and Flynn actually volunteered to be taken. Somehow. He managed to get those words out, and say that he, in fact, really liked to be on that end. It was one of the most awkward conversations in his life – and sooner or later that moment had to come where he’d, once again, take a cock.

He wanted it, he really did, he knew he could do it. He just wasn’t looking forward to the possible pain, especially with the size he felt against his skin before.

He exhaled, taking the vial of oil and opening It. “Alright, so…”

Shaw smirked. “How about you do it?”

“… What?”

He kissed Flynn gently. “It’d love to watch you play with yourself a bit…”

Fairwind shifted a little, his cock twitching. Why was that so sexy? “A-alright, but you’re… Um, I didn’t expect to hear that.”

“If you’re uncomfortable, just tell me. But, well,” a small chuckle, followed by a slightly broader, almost predatory grin. “They don’t call me Master for nothing.”

He groaned. “Oh, Tides, no puns right now, please…”

“Sorry,” Mathias laid his lover down gently. “I do like to be in charge, but if it makes you uncomfortable…”

“No, no,” Flynn moved a little closer to the other man, letting himself be embraced by one muscled arm. “I just never, um, played with myself in front of an audience… but that sounds really hot.”

Shaw held him against himself and watched as Flynn started fingering himself, with the use of the oil. He watched those blue eyes close and listened to those heated moans. He moved a hand along Flynn’s thigh and felt him shiver.

“Good boy,” he whispered, kissing behind the sailor’s ear.

“… Wow,” Flynn breathed. “You’re amazing…”

The spymaster smirked, brushing the tips of his fingers against the other man’s cock, making him whine. “I’m not even doing anything.”

“Then do me.”

He kissed Fairwind’s neck. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Flynn pulled his hand back and watched Mathias move over him, taking in every detail of that pale skin, those sweating muscles. The two of them kissed for what felt like forever, and he could feel in the heat of that kiss that even his lover, stoic as he was, was growing impatient.

It felt good to be so desired.

With the application of some more of the handy oil – which Flynn briefly worried wouldn’t last them until morning – and he was impaled by a thick, hard cock. The cock he’d been wanting for a while now. He was taken by the man he loved, man to whom he wanted to be as close as humanly possible.

And it hurt like hell.

Shaw stopped, barely inside. “Flynn?”

He must have made a sound. “Just g-go slowly,” he forced a smile. But of course he couldn’t fool the top spy of the Alliance.

The other man didn’t resume moving. He kissed Flynn on the nose. “Alright. Get used to it.”

This time, the smile was genuine. “Yes, Master.”

Mathias felt himself twitch inside the other man. Finally, he went deeper in, and a nod confirmed it was alright, even though he suspected there was still some pain. If the wince was any indication. Hearing himself moan, he pulled back a bit, then pushed in again, still slowly, but reaching a steady pace.

“Flynn…” he managed.

The sailor wrapped his arms around Shaw’s neck. “Is it good?”

“Incredibly.” And they kissed again.

Fairwind was still tight, even though his muscles gradually relaxed. He was trembling and moaning with each thrust into him, holding Shaw close to himself. It was probably not the easiest position to go with, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He loved feeling the heat of that sweating body, the panting in his ear, the muscles rubbing against his cock. But more than anything, he loved the man.

He planted a soft kiss on the spymaster’s neck. “Mathias,” he breathed. “It’s fine… if you come inside me…”

Shaw responded by kissing Flynn’s cheek. “Are you sure?”

“Mm. I don’t mind…”

“You first,” he moved a little slower, making sure to stroke the erection pressed against him with each thrust, and to tease that one spot inside Flynn that made him whine and twitch.

The sailor gave him a flushed grin. “At this rate… I won’t be long…”

Shaw really hoped that was true. As their lips met once more, muffling their groans, he struggled to keep himself from just exploding into the other man. It was all becoming too much, the sensation, the sounds, the sight of that handsome face twisting in overwhelming pleasure. The knowledge that it was all his.

With a loud, sharp gasp, he came.

“Sorry…”

Flynn smiled as he held him. “I’m glad you like me _that_ much.”

Slowly, Mathias moved away and laid next to his lover, embracing him with one arm again. The soft panting against his chest made him smile, and the cock twitched in his hand as he stroked Flynn to orgasm.

The sailor had no intention of moving. It felt nice to be cradled like that, especially in the afterglow. He liked the closeness, and judging by how he was pulled even closer, Shaw liked it too. The spymaster had been alone for far too long, he confessed that to Flynn, and it made their embrace feel so much more important.

It was a good night.

“I love you,” he whispered, and heard the same in return. He curled up ever so slightly in the other man’s arms. They could clean themselves up later, it was all too dreamy to just break the spell. He felt a hand gently and slowly rubbing his back, and it helped him relax even more. “We’ll need to do much more of this.”

“We will, you know that,” Shaw kissed his forehead softly.

Flynn smiled up at him. “And you’re going to have to do a lot more of that master thing. Show me what you like, teach me how it works.”

“It will be a bit difficult on the road,” Mathias returned the smile.

“How so?”

“Well, it’ll be hard to find enough rope, a riding crop, a blindfold-”

“Whoa now-”

“-or all the other toys we could use, while travelling.” The spymaster allowed himself a chuckle as he saw his lover’s blush. “That will have to wait until we’re back in Stormwind. In the meantime, we can try some other things, maybe…”

Flynn moved up a little. “I’m so incredibly lucky to have met you, Mathias…”

“That makes two of us."

And they kissed.


End file.
